Max Irvaron
Summary Max Irvaron 'is a mercenary that was stripped from Earth (Mystic) and thrown into Mobius/The Natsu Galaxy. He currently is a neutral character, known for his cockiness, hot-headed persona, and general attitude as a kid. At least, that's when he's an FC. When he's an OC, he's a kid that was born on Earth, only to find out that he was born with a Key (an object of great power) in his soul, and with training, he would go out to save the world from certain doom. This page will cover both. Background Max was born to two wealthy people. While this isn't the strangest case of "multi-baby birth" ever, Max was born the middle child of three triplets. Growing up, they weren't famous, though the three always believed that rich = famous. Instead of constantly being given toys, they were being taught manners and being sent to boarding schools because their parents didn't want them to fall under the "spoiled brat" category of children. This is where Max learned compassion. Now, besides that, their childhood was boringly average. Nothing super special to mention. Until this happened. When they were all 10, Marlee, Max's younger triplet sister, Marlee, was captured for ransom. By the time the police were called and they got the negotiation ready, the kidnapper had already cut off two of Marlee's arms. While Camille, the older triplet sister, was filled with rage, this was a traumatizing experience for Max. He had seen his younger sister armless. If you were 10, wouldn't you be crying? Yes, Marlee got cybernetic arms (and if you were wondering why Marlee gave Max those gloves, it was because she wouldn't need them and Camille didn't care), but even to this day, Max turns on anyone who dares to do something he would hate to him, because you never know if that person is just a kidnapper on a less deadly scale. However, this experience also furthered his kindness. He is kind to people in need, because he doesn't want to see anyone suffer in the way Marlee did. Personality Max is a deadpan snarker who always tells people off unless he gets the feeling he’d be better off ignoring the comment. He has a short temper, which is quite hypocritical, because he causes people to go bear crazy on him. He’s quick to respond and jump to conclusions. This gets him in trouble many different times in the series; sometimes, he mistakes a friend as an enemy, or an enemy as a random person. This doesn’t help much, combined with the fact that he has a hard time letting people know that he’s wrong. He does have his strengths, however. While most of the time he’ll be trying to make you punch him in the face, the rest of the time he’ll be serious and a very helpful teammate. With his quick mindset, he thinks of the one solution he has and goes into it; and on occasion, that solution is helpful. He, in reality, is a light tsundere - he acts like he couldn’t give two breaths about others, but in reality, they are his buddies. He has a hard time really letting people down, and though he might never say “I love you,” he does. Oh, and then there’s his attitude. Oh god, his attitude. He might not be grumpy, but he sure isn’t Mister Sunshine. Delivering snarky remarks whenever someone says something stupid and quips even when staring into the face of danger. With all this, you might want to ask “Why’d anyone wanna hang out with this douche?” Well, that’s the thing about Max - you either tolerate him or you don’t. You think that he’s more than meets the eye, or what you see is what you get. Max is a flirt - he sees someone attractive, he hits on them. Sometimes, people may see him as a plain and simple minor womanizer - and they would be correct. Some see this as him being a weirdo, but often, he charms and flusters ladies with weak minds easily. Weaknesses Max can get really emotional at times, and is not the best at dealing with traumatic experiences. He is very easy to aggravate, and not the easiest to trust. Sometimes, it's hard to tell if he's a friend or a foe, because he can go from rainbows to just rain in a second. Another thing that you'll notice (especially if you're in a roleplay with him) is that though he can be professional, most of the time he's a very cocky teenager. I mean, he thinks that anyone annoying him is not worth his time. That doesn't yell COCKY or anything. Max has a lot of secrets. He won't even tell his closest friends them, which sends an off vibe. If you get Max really mad, he sends this "get the hell away from me" wave. He can be scary at times, which is not the most positive trait in the book. Also, his attacks use a lot of energy, and overuse/abuse will cause him to tire quickly. Powers and Stats (Sonic Max) ''(Note: Bold in P&A means only when Super/High Tension.) (Note 2: We are not letting him have an Emerald.) '''Tier: At least 4-A | Likely 3-A | At least 2-B Name: Mackenzie Peterson Irvaron Origin: Post-Genesis Archie Sonic Age: 14 Gender: Male Classification: Human, Agent Powers and Abilities: Regeneration (Mid-Low), Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Soul Manipulation, Martial Arts Skills, Enhanced Senses, Energy Manipulation, Danmaku, Body Control, Forcefield Creation, Healing, Time Paradox Immunity, Longevity, Afterimage Creation, Extrasensory Perception, Chaos Manipulation, Attack Reflection, Rage Power, Aura, Energy Projection, Transformation, Hacking, Awakened Power, Berserk Mode, Homing Attacks,' '''Stealth Mastery, Resistance to Attacks Temporal, Spatial, and Reality Warping Nature | Time Stop, Astral Projection, Physics Manipulation, Time Manipulation, Time Travel, Transmutation, Spatial Manipulation, Reality Warping, Invulnerability, Low Level Gravity Manipulation 'Attack Potency:' '''Multi-Solar System level' | Universal level | Multiversal level(comparable to Sonic and Shadow) Speed: Massively FTL+ (via scaling) Lifting Strength: Multi-Stellar | Universal | Immeasurable (via scaling) Striking Strength: Multi-Solar System Class | Universal | Multiversal (via scaling) Durability: Multi-Solar System level | Universal level | Multiversal level '(spars with Shadow daily) 'Stamina: High | Near limitless | Godlike (But drains quickly) Range: Multi-Stellar | Universal | Multiversal Intelligence: Combat and Tactical Genius, otherwise Genius Standard Equipment: Guns, equipment such as grappling hooks Weaknesses: Cocky, gets over-emotional and overreacts to things, easily angered and when conflicted he doesn’t think things through, his forms don’t have a set time limit but don’t last forever, guns are really not that effective on anyone strong enough Techniques: sonicfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Max_Irvaron#Moveset sonicfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Max_Irvaron/Super_Max#Super_Max:_Moves Key: Base | High Tension | Super Powers & Stats (Mystic Max) Tier: 8-B | Name: Mackenzie Peterson Irvaron Origin: Mystic Gender: Male, becomes genderless when absorbing most of the Keys and his allies’ energy Age: 14 during his first battle with Sheena, 15 after the defeat of Azazel timeskip, 16 when facing off against Elvira’s army, 17 by the time of Elvira’s defeat, Immortal after becoming the Hope of the World Classification: Human/Key, Professional Prodigy Magician, The Hope of the World (after obtaining divine status)/leanback Powers and Abilities: * When in base: Regeneration (Low-Mid), Danmaku, Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Martial Arts, Energy Manipulation, Weapon Mastery (very skilled with bows & swords due to Solaris’ muscle memory), Magic, Soul Manipulation, Breaking The Fourth Wall, Enhanced Senses (however, only one at a time and must be a conscious effort), Genius Intelligence (strategic and tactical), Mind Manipulation, Forcefield Creation, Chi Manipulation, Portal Creation, Fire Manipulation, Energy Projection, Aura, Rage Power, Telekinesis, Berserk Mode, Light Manipulation, Summoning, Extrasensory Perception, Transformation, Telepathy, Homing Attack, Flight, Astral Projection (no control), Damage Boost, Heat Manipulation * When Keysage: same as Base and Sealing, Spatial Manipulation, Resistance to Time and Spatial Manipulation, Healing, Astral Projection (at will), Awakened Power, Heat Vision * When the Hope of the World: same as Base and Keysage, Immortality, Reality Warping, Large Size, Regeneration (Low-Godly), Existence Erasure, Higher-Dimensional Manipulation, BFR, Time Manipulation, Durability Negation, Acasuality, Flight, Full Enhanced Senses, Absorption, Transmutation, Quantum Manipulation, Creation, Time Stop, Time Paradox Immunity, Pocket Dimension Manipulation, Teleportation, Resurrection, Fate Manipulation, Vector Manipulation, Self-Destruction, Holy Manipulation Attack Potency: City Block level (kept up with a suppressed Sheena, destroyed a large hut on Unmei) | Speed: Transonic (kept up with a suppressed Sheena, who in turn was able to block one of Azazel’s illusion attacks) | Lifting Strength: Striking Strength: ''' '''Durability: City Block level (scales to a suppressed Sheena, who scales to a suppressed Azazel) | Stamina: Superhumanly high | Range: Approximately a hundred meters | Standard Equipment: Intelligence: Genius in Strategy and Tactics, Above-Average otherwise Weaknesses: Notable Attacks/Techniques: Key: Azazel Arc Base | Azazel Arc Enraged | Emotui Arc Base | Emotui Arc Enraged | Nickel Arc Base | Nickel Arc Keysage/Enraged | Grandmaster Academy Arc Base | Grandmaster Academy Enraged/Keysage | Grandmaster Academy Missile | Elvira Arc Base | Elvira Arc Enraged/Keysage | Elvira Arc Missile | The Hope of the World Others (Sonic Max) Notable Victories: Jonathan (Demon Distortion) Jonathan's Profile Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Others (Mystic Max) Notable Victories: ' '''Notable Losses: ' '''Inconclusive Matches:Category:Sonic Characters Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 3 Category:Tier 2 Category:True Neutral Category:Neutral Characters Category:Chaos Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Soul Users Category:Energy Users Category:Candidates for deletion